beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamali Cortez
Description Kamali Cortez is one of the members of the Future Defenders Club in the Barrigon Branch, working as a part-time spy and a full member of the group. His work is a little bit separate from most others, since he usually goes on spy missions alone, without any reason or assignment given to him, or with his friend Mateo. He may not be one of the best "top-notch" A-class members in the group since he doesn't have any special powers, but his Deadeye FoF grants him a supreme advantage in his accuracy and his viability of using a gun. In this mugshot he holds a Sten Gun, one of the weapons that were used by soldiers on the Second World War. Kamali's Sten Gun The gun may be a really old weapon, but since then, scientists and advanced weapon technicians found a way to remake this gun into a modern futuristic-styled mechanics while keeping its old look, now equipped with bullets made of Isotope casing that can fit usually 60 bullets in a Sten Gun magazine. But this one happens to fit 90 BULLETS in one magazine, and everyone was shocked. So they kept it in a case where they would hopefully hide it, and was sent to Craft Hammer Weapons Co. Ltd. where it is meant to be hidden from the public. Unfortunately, someone managed to break through the security and before anyone knew it, the weapon seemed to appear right in Kamali's bedroom (placed on his desk). Appearance Kamali wears a radical-styled cap with many colors on it, along with night-vision goggles strapped around his cap. He wears a maroon jacket with a white undershirt and black jeans. He also holds a Sten Gun painted moss-green and black on the magazine and in the back part. Personality Kamali doesn't really appear to talk too much within the group, since he is always busy doing his own thing, which is spy missions and having walks outdoors with his friends Mateo, and Kayleigh. In some cases, he will report to the group when needed in serious missions. That is how independent he is (well, sometimes). Moveset Upgrades Kamali's Walkspeed increases by 2 every 25 levels. Level 25: Kamali's starting explosion chance on his E increased to 0.5. Level 50: Kamali's backfire damage increased to 30. Level 75: Kamali can now hold 100 bullets in his Sten Gun bullet magazine. Level 100: Kamali's F - "Beacon Loadout" now provides a damage boost and to all allies that step within this area. Effect duration increased to 30 seconds. Relationships Mateo Zambrero and Kayleigh Burgess - Two of his most trusted friends. They possibly go out on missions together. Reion Jeeves - He considers him to be 'not that bad', but he is only one of the members (who is a tier higher than him) to acknowledge his presence within the group. - Also associated to a mercenary group outside of the group. Their status is currently unknown as of now. Trivia - The Sten Gun model was made by me, with a little help from Blender (the app where you make cool meshes and stuff). - Kamali is considered as a low-tier fighter in the FDC (as classified by Caleb, their group's leader.) But that doesn't mean he's the absolute worst though. - The image on the right shows what Kamali's Sten Gun looks like (yes, it's obvious) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Users Of Deadeye Category:Studdton Citizens Category:Rufu Beater